Initial industrial design concepts and customer requirements typically limited the assembly and disassembly of a set-top box (STB) and hard disk drive (HDD) dock enclosures so as to prevent non-skilled technicians, using traditional tools, from assembling and disassembling the coupled devices. Typically, the coupling of STBs to HDD dock enclosures is designed to limit access to the internal features of the enclosure. For example, typical designs would not permit the opening of the STB to install the HDD or access an internal cable assembly. Therefore, it is desirable to improve systems and apparatuses to provide a robust and customizable interface for the transfer of data.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.